Too Late---Wait My Morinaga!
by THE-SasunaruFan
Summary: Morinaga is torne after one too many harsh words from Sempi and words fly "what are you going to leave again!" but true to his promise Morinaga doesn't leave him instead he stays but morinaga seems to have gone back to just friends bringing over one after the other of the guys he picks up at the bar and Shuichi thinks this might just be worse. rated k for now WARNING: Yaoi Ahead!
1. Chapter 1

Shuichi's POV

'Damn…. Shit, this has been a shit day' I thought as I was walking back home to our apartment

'Stupid morinaga getting himself sick and leaving me to do all the work'

' _ **Well he was up taking care of you, you know ….. You fell sick first, if he didn't have to take care of you in the first place he'd probably be fine, he's not as reckless as you'**_ I heard a voice say to me…. Pretty sure it was in my head

'….. Good point'. Wait….. When the fuck did I have a second voice in my head 'man…. I'm so tiered I'm hearing voices'

I reach our apartment and I open the door…

'Every thing's so dark… no lights on at all…. It feels so cold….'

"The idiot probably forgot to turn on the heater, does he WANT to get worse than he already is"

'Honestly how he survived 2 years living alone is beyond me' I enter the room to check on the dumb Baka, and he's sleeping. I tried to turn the lights on… 'the power's out' ' he's dressed so light too… just a tank top and shorts'

' _ **Emmm, He looks so hot'**_ that voice again

'Of coerce he looks warm, he's sick' I argued back, how can a voice in MY head be so dumb

' _ **Must get it from you, and you know I wasn't talking about him being warm, Tatsuhiro is quite the looker'**_...

'I guess… He does have a nice body….'

' _ **Emmmhemmm, so kind too, such a gem, why he stays with someone like you is beyond me, not that I'm complaining, how else would I get to see him'**_ …..

'What are you talking about of coerce he's staying where else would he go, his family are a bunch of jerks'

' _ **I'm sure there are millions out there who would be over the moon to have such a gem beside them'**_

'He promised he wouldn't leave again!' I reply angrily. Stupid voice what does it know, Morinaga wouldn't break his word

' _ **Without telling you, doesn't mean he couldn't tell you next time and still leave'**_ …

'…..He loves me' I answer back weakly ….. The Voice had a point; Morinaga could just tell me this time….. Would I really let him go if he just told me he was leaving this time, no he loves me…. He won't leave.

' _ **You're not exactly helping him to keep up that love you know, besides …. He's a homo…. Can you really trust his words?'**_

'What's that supposed to mean…., and of course I can trust him…. Morinaga's different….he's too good, too honest'

' _ **Too good for the world…'**_

'Ya'

' _ **Too good for you too'**_

'I….'

' _ **You know it's true, he's too good for this world, too honest, too kind, too pure, too forgiving an angel... Too good for you'**_

'….' I don't answer that, I don't have an answer

' _ **Not one you like anyway…'**_

'…'

' _ **You should treat him beater, even an angel…. Can only take so much'**_

'….. I should go to a doctor… hearing voices in my head can't be good for me' I think 'After some rest'

' _ **More helpful than you might think'**_

I ignore it. I change and go to bed; I think I could make him something to eat after I wake up…. Between the two of us Morinaga is the better cook, but I can make simple stuff 'Soup… I'll make him soup'

I wake up to the smell of cooking

'Good, I'm …. Starving, wait a minute, there's only me and Morinaga Here…..'

"MORINAGA!" I slammed my room's door open, marching straight into the kitchen I yell again "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I was so mad at him

"Senpi, you're awake. I made you breakfast" he said smiling

' _ **Emmm Emmm, that smile…. So sweet, so kind, full of life. Dreamy, I love it….. I love him'**_

'Cut that out!'

"And just why are you doing that! Do you not understand the meaning of being sick!"

****  
this will hopefully be multi chaptered


	2. Chapter 2

So I've decided that this story will mostly be in Shuichi's POV but tell me if anyone wants to see Morinaga's thoughts though all of this.  
Oh and Big thanks to Lavitari-Chan for being my first reader and reviewer  
-

That Idiot Does he have no self-preservation "Get back to bed morinaga!"

"Senpi….." the Baka stepped away from the stove; I thought he was actually listen to me

"I'll finish up here so hurry up and get some rest, taking care of you is a bother so stop making it worse already!" I say to him in an infuriated tone. I'm surprised by arms coming around my back hugging me and feel Morinaga rest his head between my shoulders.

'I can feel how warm he is even through my clothe'

"Baka! What do you think you're doing!?" I yell at him. My hair is standing on end.

"Senpi…. Thank you, you're so sweet, I love you" His voice is so soft, I can feel his breath on my neck as he shifts his head so his chin is on my shoulder. My heart skips a beat, and I'm sure my face is red as a tomato right now.

 _I love you_ 'He means that…. right? It's the truth I…. I know it is'

' _ **He's a homo'**_

'What does that matter…? He's Morinaga'

' _ **Aren't they all the same, the scum of the earth, liars…, Rapists?'**_

'Morinaga's different; He would never hurt me like that!'

' _ **Hasn't he already, your first time together….. It wasn't consensual, was it?'**_

'…'

' _ **He's the same as the rest of them, why are you letting him touch you!'**_

'I thought you LIKED him!' I think back furiously.

' _ **I do'**_

'If I'm too harsh he'll leave!' that Idiotic voice. I was so irritated now.

' _ **And you'd care, why?'**_

'It's Morinaga!' I yell at the voice in my head. I really need to check that out.

' _ **You love him'**_

"I DON'T!" I realize I said that out loud when Morinaga's concerned face comes into my peripheral vision.

"Senpi are you okay?" his voice is so soft, I can see the concern etched into his features even from this angle. So sincere. How can he be like anyone else?

He's still hugging me "GET OFF ME! You delusional sick homo that fever must be making you more insane than you already are!" I scream next to his ear shoving him away from me more harshly than strictly necessary.

I turn around my face contorted in anger. "GET TO BED!"

"Senpi, you keep trying to convince, yourself that this is some kind of sickness I'll get over" I can hear the weariness in his voice. "I don't know what else to do to convince you that I truly do love you!"

"Stop saying that already, I don't Love you so just cut it all out. Will you! I just want my friend!" I scream out, my chest heaving after I yelled so loudly, I was so red in the face I could feel the heat in my cheeks. If I weren't so mad, I maybe would have seen the broken emotions in My Tatsuhiro's eyes, but I was and I couldn't control myself.

"I hate what you do to me Tatsuhiro! You're just like him!" it comes out the loudest my voice has ever been.

As I calm down I notice Tatsuhiro's face, his eyes are blank, void of the usual waves of emotion one can find there normally, he's cheerful smile is gone and his face is solemn. Suddenly everything in the world seems to have gone dark for me.

He turns his face to the ground no longer meeting my eyes. His hair is covering his own eyes and when he finally speaks after what seemed to be an eternity his voice sends a chill down my spine, it's not the warm comforting sound I'd come to find comfort in, no it was ice cold, I never even imagined Morinaga could sound like this, my Morinaga was always shelter from the world.

 _What did I just do…?_

"I understand Senpi, I'm sorry; I never in my life wanted you to feel that way again especially not because of me. If you can forgive me Senpi, can we start over, like non-of this ever happened?"

'He wants to….. Go back to before….'

' _ **Isn't that what you said you wanted, you know he'll always do what's best for you'**_

'But ….. How? '

' _ **It's either that or he'll leave again, he doesn't want to hurt you the way you told him he has been doing'**_

"Ya…. That would be best, I'll get over it, we can just be friends again" I said, trying for a smile but it felt wrong. For some reason saying that sentence….. I knew it would only lead to pain.

'Just be friends again….that felt so wrong'

Morinaga gave me a big smile, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Thanks Senpi, well I'll be going to bed now, you were right Senpi I'm exhausted!"

I was a bit out of sorts…. It felt like nothing had changed but at the same time that nothing would ever be normal again.

' _ **Normal is a relative term wouldn't what you had before been considered normal, it's been like that for a while right, and it wasn't bad. Kind of comforting, I'd say'**_

I ignore the voice for now; I REALLY need to get that checked "Ya…. Ya, go on already I don't want to have to take care of a sick you all week!"

"Just try not to burn down the house Senpi!" he moved to ruffle my hair, like he's done before and I lower my head and close my eyes in anticipation …. But I don't feel anything, opening my eyes I look up to see Morinaga's back to me as he heads to his room and…. I feel a little disappointed to be honest.

' _ **You'll never have that again'**_

'Shut up!' I think a little irritated at the moment

' _ **He'll probably find someone else to dote his affections on now that he can't have you. And as his best friend you'll probably be introduced to them, and have to watch as he loves someone else'**_

I feel my eyes water at that, it makes me angry and I feel so hurt thinking about that  
'But he's my….' I shake my head, what am I thinking. I turn my attention to the food on the stove.

' _ **Never again'**_ and I didn't know what that voice was talking about but I felt so alone right then even with morinaga in the next room. Shifting my down to the side I let out a breath.


	3. Morinaga

Morinaga's POV

I went back to lay down on my bed, I still have one day left in my sick leave and while I feel better, good enough to go to university, I'm really not in the mood to deal with Senpai today. After what happened. _**'Sure took me a while to really understand didn't it'**_ I've hurt him so much. _**'I say I love him, but if that was true wouldn't I have been more in toned into what made him happy'**_ form now on I'll just stay as his friend _**'just friends, I can do that, for shuichi, I can do anything'**_

* * *

Hay everyone I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever but honestly I'm kinda' stumped about how to write what I have in mind, like I know what the plot is and how I want it to end but putting it into words is proving to be harder than I thought

So here's this for now and I promise I'm already working on a full length chapter.

Still please leave a review as they are my fan fiction life line and sometimes actually help me get over my writer's block. So Ya pleas leave a review and if you want I would actually like it if some of you guys sent me a direct inbox message.


End file.
